Waiting on a Spark that Hasn't happened Yet
by Halawen
Summary: Clare is pregnant but Drew is not the dad nor is Eli, Riker Lynch is the father! But Clare ran from the possibility of a relationship fearing heartbreak, Riker's fame and age difference only complicating matters. When she finds out she's pregnant it changes everything, will Riker be happy, will there be an R5 baby or will Clare get scared and run again? Mostly fluff & totally A/U.
1. Now that I Found Us

**First this story is dedicated to my dearest friend Christlove88 who inspired this idea(because I get the randomest of ideas) and helped me with it. I know nothing of R5 and had only seen Ross on Austin and Ally but Christlove88 is a fan and through talking with her the idea was born, this could never have happened without her. She gave me all the info I needed for Riker or R5 because I knew nothing.**

**Legal: I own nothing but the idea**

**Lots of important things to know before reading so ****read all of them****!**

***Adam did not die and was never in a car crash he and Becky broke up during the summer after a fight**

***Clare did get back together with Eli and had cancer over the summer**

***Drew and Bianca broke up and he dated Zoe**

***Drew and Zoe broke up but she was never raped and therefor Luke is not in jail**

***Clare and Eli broke up and he did cheat on her**

***Clare and Drew did have sex**

***After winter break while Clare wasn't speaking to Drew he began spending time with Becky and they began dating**

***Adam felt betrayed by Drew and Becky's relationship and after a fight with them both he moved into Jake's old room in Clare's house**

***Magic bands are a new form of room key at Disneyworld FYI**

***Some people might be a little ooc **

***All the stuff in italics is Clare's flashback**

**Ch.1 Now That I Found Us**

**(CLARE)**

"Why are you looking at a website about pregnancy?" Drew questions coming into the student council office. I look at the clock on my laptop, I've been doing this for over an hour, I didn't realize how much time had passed. I came to school early so I could research because I couldn't do this from home, no one else knew and my mom would flip. "You're not in parenting class," Drew comments leaning on the table to look at the bulletin board.

"I'm looking at sights on pregnancy because I'm pregnant," I inform Drew. I've been holding this secret for two days people will find out at some point.

Drew slips, no longer leaning on the table he falls to the floor, "You're what?"

"Pregnant, I'm pregnant as in with child, got a bun in the oven, knocked up, in the family w…"

"Yeah I got it," Drew cutes me off.

I close my laptop and walk out to the hallway.

Drew and I were barely speaking before this. After his apology we came to a tenuous friendship but we still avoided each other and could hardly stand to be in the same room. We got through student council mainly because other people were around, the same with class. When he and Becky started spending a lot of time together we pretty much stopped speaking again, it's not that I wasn't over Drew because I was, now although I still carried some of the pain from his heartbreak. However after what Becky and Adam shared I didn't think Drew should be getting so close to Becky or that they should be spending so much time together especially when it so obviously bothered Adam. I wasn't as angry as Adam was though, he felt very betrayed by two people very close to him, and he had every right to feel betrayed he had been. He had a huge fight with Drew, then another with Becky and then one with both of them. He slept here that night and moved in the next day. He took over Jake's old room, my mom was okay with it and Audra and Omar understood. Besides it's not like he was dropping out of school to get a job and moving into a loft. He officially moved in last week and Drew and Becky became official on Friday night, a fact I found out Saturday morning when I returned from my interview at Columbia.

I had spent a great night with Eli and was beginning to think that we could make it work if we were in the same city. I admit it did hurt a little to see Drew with Becky but I was more worried about Adam. And then I got the call that I was pregnant! I'd hit my head in New York which had sent me to the emergency room, they took a blood test as a matter of procedure and that's how I found out I'm pregnant. I just about had a heart attack right there on the sidewalk.

"Wait," Drew calls following me out to the hallway and grabbing my arm, "shouldn't we talk about this? I mean figure out what we're going to do, talk about our options?"

"Relax Drew you're not the dad," I respond. I try to walk away but he keeps ahold of my arm gripping tightly.

"What do you mean I'm not the dad?"

"Exactly what part of that wasn't clear? You aren't the dad Drew so it's not your problem you're off the hook," I reply.

"How can I not be the dad?"

"Well I had sex with another guy over winter break and it's his. Can I have my arm back now?" I request.

Drew looks at me, his eyebrows are pinched together and he looks like he doesn't believe me. He's also still holding onto my arm but Dallas comes around the corner and cocks an eyebrow at us.

"What's going on?" Dallas asks.

"Nothing," Drew answers letting go of my arm and I walk down the hall to my locker.

"You left early this morning," Adam comments, he's standing at his locker and getting out his books.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep," I respond which is true I really couldn't sleep I'm just not saying why.

"You could've woken me up," Adam says.

"It's okay I wanted time to think, time alone," I say opening my locker.

"About Eli?"

"No," I shake my head.

"About my backstabbing brother and my treacherous ex-girlfriend?"

"No just thinking," I respond getting out my book for my homeroom class.

"You know I'm here when you're ready to talk," Adam tells me.

"I know," I smile and kiss his cheek.

We sit under the steps and hang out until the bell but we're both reluctant to go to class, Adam has class with Becky this period and I have class with Drew. He'll have Jenna as a buffer but I'll only have Dallas and Luke.

"I'll see you in chemistry," I wave to Adam and walk to my technological design in the 21st century class.

Drew and Dallas are already at their desks and they look at me, actually Drew is looking at me with an expression I can't place and Dallas is looking between us confused. At least Drew didn't tell him anything yet but people will find out soon, I wish I knew what I was going to do, about the baby not people finding out. I turn away and spend the rest of class doing everything I can to ignore them. I dart out of class as soon as the bell rings and walk to chemistry; I'm the first one here and sit at my desk. Adam and Jenna come in a minute later, then Alli and Connor enter. This is pretty much how the day goes; Adam and I eat lunch in the caf with Jenna and Connor. After lunch I have a spare and so does Drew but I manage to avoid him by going to the library. I have studies in literature with Adam last period and he walks me to the student council office.

"I'll do homework in the other room, don't be afraid to leave early nothing in the bylaws says you and Drew have to be at student council," Adam says walking into the back room to do his homework.

I smile at him and sit at the conference table, Alli and Jenna are the next ones in, followed by Connor and then Drew and Dallas. Drew and I sit at opposite ends of the table and he calls the meeting to order. He also keeps looking at me and is spacing out for a good portion of the meeting. He ends the meeting early and people begin gathering their things, Jenna and Connor leave first and Adam comes into the room helping me get my stuff.

"I don't believe you," Drew says and we all look at him.

"You can believe anything you want but it's not you," I tell him grabbing my backpack and trying to walk to the door but Drew is in our way.

"How can it not be me?" He questions and everyone is looking at us confused.

"I had sex with someone else Drew, after I had sex with you and over winter break. I'm pregnant with his baby not yours," I inform him and feel the tension in the room go up as everyone finds out that I'm pregnant.

"Then who is the dad?" Drew questions and I can't tell if his tone is angry or jealous, maybe a little of both.

"It's none of your business, let's go home Adam," I insist grabbing my best friend's hand and walking out with him.

We get out to the truck that Jake left with me and I drive us home in silence. We're on our own for dinner tonight since Mom and Glen always have dinner with friends on Mondays. I turn on the oven to heat the casserole Mom left and sit at the table to start on my homework.

"I'm not telling you who the dad is," I say to Adam when he sits at the table.

"I didn't ask," he responds.

"Good because I'm not telling you who it is, it's not your brother and it's not Eli and that's all I'm going to say," I comment.

"I didn't ask Clare and I won't but you do deserve to be with someone good. Have you at least told the dad?" Adam inquires.

"I don't even know if I'm keeping the baby Adam, I'm only 18 and I want to go to Columbia next year."

"He deserves to know he's going to be a dad even if you don't keep it, what if he and his family want to take the baby? I know you won't abort but he does need to know. You know I'll support you and be here for you no matter what you decide but you should have his support too," Adam advises.

"I'll call him now; can you put the casserole in the oven when it beeps?"

"Yeah," he nods and I go upstairs taking my phone.

Sitting on my bed I scroll through the contacts on my phone and find his number, he doesn't answer so I leave a message. I hang up and worry what his reaction will be. Lying back on my bed I think about the first time we met.

"_You sure you won't join us tonight Clare?" Dad asks. _

_I was spending Christmas with him, my stepmom and her thirteen year old stepdaughter at Disneyworld. They'd gotten us a suite at the Contemporary and Dad thought a place like Disneyworld would make my first time meeting my stepmom and stepsister easier. I suppose it did but I was miserable that first day because the night before Drew had crushed my heart. Only three hours after Drew told me he wasn't going to be a rebound and left me without talking to me. After breaking up with Eli and telling Eli that Drew was everything to me Drew suddenly decides he's a hookup and a rebound and just leaves me. So instead of coming to Disneyworld with hopes of a new love I was coming with a broken heart. _

_I went on the rides and tried to smile but all I could think about was Drew breaking my heart. The way he had done it had me questioning if I'd done the right thing with Eli. So after dinner I told my dad I was tired and wanted to lay down in the room, they were going to Disney Quest but I just didn't feel up to it._

"_Yeah it's been a long few days I just need to lie down for a while," I tell Dad._

_He nods and leaves the room; I wait a few minutes and then grab the ice bucket. I want to take a long bubble bath in the Jacuzzi tub, or just watch movies in the room and eat a lot of chocolate. Either way I need ice to have lots of cold of water and that means heading to the ice machine. I grab my key and leave the room walking to the ice machine, I get a few yards down the hall when I see a guy in a cowboy hat and I burst into tears. I know entirely pathetic but I can't help it the cowboy hat makes me think of Drew._

"_Are you okay?" Another guy asks with a sweet voice and I nod but I'm still thinking of Drew and start crying harder. "You shouldn't be crying in the hall, why don't you come sit in my room," he says in a kind way and helps me to stand._

_If I were thinking clearly I probably wouldn't go with some guy I don't know into his hotel room. But I'm not thinking clearly I'm just sobbing hysterically. We go in and he directs me to the bed, I sit down and continue to sob, he sits at the end of the bed. I hear him pick up a guitar and begin strumming it. He's not really playing a song but the melody is soothing and I stop crying to look at the kind stranger. I wipe my tears and the guy smiles at me; he has a charming smile, a sweet cherub face and captivating brown eyes._

"_I'm Riker and I hate to see beautiful girls crying with such heartbreak," he says and I smile._

"_Hard not to when your heart is broken, I'm Clare and thanks for getting me out of the hallway," I tell him._

"_Sorry you have a broken heart, you want to talk about it?" He asks with that kind smile and if I wasn't feeling my heartbreak so much I think I'd melt for him. _

"_Not really," I reply sniffling in some more tears._

"_Then why I don't I sing to you," he offers and I give him a small smile._

_He sings me Misery by The Beatles which is appropriate, he sings two other songs after that, songs I've never heard but I've stopped crying when he's done. In fact I'm not much thinking of Drew anymore either._

"_You're a very good singer and good on the guitar too. My friend Adam played bass in a band last year," I compliment._

"_Really I sing and play bass in a band with two of my brothers and my sister and one of our best friends," he tells me and I smile picturing him having a Partridge Family type garage band. "So are you ready to talk yet? I'm a very good listener, I have four younger siblings I have to be," he says and I laugh a little. _

_I suppose I should talk to someone and Riker is very sweet so I start talking, beginning with my crumbling relationship with Eli last semester. Which of course requires some background on me and Eli and then I have to give some background on Drew and I since I'll be getting to Drew in a moment, of course there is a lot less background on Drew on and I. Riker listens intently while I talk, setting down the guitar and moving so that he now sits next to me on the bed. He never interrupts just lets me pour my heart out. When I reach the conclusion of Drew breaking my heart after I slept with him I start crying again and Riker puts his arm around me. _

_This was the moment when my life would change forever, whether overcome by emotion or feeling a little daring, or just going on impulse maybe, I kiss him. Not just a soft, grateful peck on the cheek but a deep and passionate desiring kiss on the lips. He's not even shocked, not that I could tell anyway, in fact he kisses me back and his lips part. When his tongue slides over my bottom lip I open my mouth and his tongue caresses mine, soft and tender sending jolts of electricity and wanting all through my body. Riker cups my face and brushes his fingers into my short hair. I lie down and we continue kissing, I unbutton his shirt and well we just never stopped, we made love on his bed and it was so passionate and fevered and tender I never wanted it to stop. We didn't even rush to dress afterward, he holds me in his arms and I lie on his chest._

"_So where do you live?" He inquires and I giggle._

"_Toronto and you?"_

"_Los Angeles," he says._

"_So I guess we couldn't date," I remark in a rather disappointed tone._

"_What makes you say that?" He inquires._

"_Eli lives in New York and we couldn't do long distance, you live in L.A. that's even farther. You did help to mend my broken heart though, I'm not even thinking of what's his name," I reply getting up to get dressed again._

"_I travel a lot I could come to Toronto or you could meet me somewhere, just think about it, I really like you Clare, I feel something between us. Don't doubt we can make this work just because we don't live close," he says almost pleadingly._

"_I really like you too, and despite what just happened I don't just have sex with guys on a whim but I felt something with us. I just don't see how it can work when you're so far away," I reply finding my clothing around the room._

"_I've never done anything like that either but I felt what you did. Just think about it please," he implores picking up his guitar, while still naked, and begins singing again in a slow sweet tempo. "You knock me off of my feet, can hardly breathe when you're around me I feel the heat. You steam up the mirrors and make me shift gears sometimes I can't think all that clear. I'm losing sleep, I'm counting sheep like one two three let's go. You hypnotize me you mesmerize me, way-o way-o, way over my head and I don't know what to do 'cause I can't get enough of you. See girl you're like an equation and I'm not good at math you're very confusing, my hearts in a trap. I don't see your signs or see through the lines, and I just can't understand your mind."_

_He sings while I dress and I smile and bite my lip, I have to admit being wooed by song is very flattering. _

"_That's a cute song," I smile._

"_Thanks I wrote it with my brother Rocky, it's called "Can't Get Enough of You" we wrote it a few years ago but it seemed appropriate for the moment," he tells me and I bite my lip and blush._

"_Riker and Rocky, your parents like R names," I comment looking for my room key._

"_You have no idea, my other brothers are Ross & Ryland and my sister is Rydel," he says and I giggle at all the R names. I find my magic band and putting it on my wrist and Riker sets down the guitar getting off the bed. "Think about us please, we're leaving Christmas Eve but we'll be here tomorrow night. Here, take mine so you ca get back in my room, any time you wish, I'll get another one. Please think about us I promise you we can make it work," Riker pleads handing me his magic band and giving me an incredibly rapturously euphoric and passionate kiss._

_We exchange numbers and I leave the room with a smile on my face and my heart fluttering. I make it back to my room before my father, stepmother Elaine and stepsister Caroline; I hide the room key Riker gave me and take a shower so I don't smell like sex when my family gets back. Best of all I don't think about Drew once. Dad says I seem in a better mood when they get back and I say I am. I spend the whole night dreaming of Riker and the whole next morning thinking about him. I also spend the whole morning smiling and feeling like I'm walking on air. At least until we go to the Magic Kingdom for lunch and Caroline lets out an ear piercing scream!_

"_EEEEEEEEEEE Mom R5 is here and giving a concert tonight! We have to go please please please please please please please!" She squeals running over to a poster and I stop breathing. _

_Riker is on the poster! When he said he was in a band I thought he meant something like Whisper Hug not an actual band band! Not that I listen to pop music so even had he told me he was in R5 I wouldn't know what that was. The boy I slept with last night, the boy I am very much considering giving my heart to is in a band, a famous one it appears and my stepsister seems to be a fan._

"_I don't know Caroline, it's a free concert and we couldn't even get tickets to their show last year. We'd have to start camping out right now and give up the rest of the day," Elaine tells her daughter._

"_I don't care; I'll hang out and save our spot. Please please please please please please I have to see Ross he is so hot! I really want to see this concert I'll do anything," Caroline begs again._

"_Well I suppose we could take turns camping out and going on rides, if it's alright with you Clare?" Dad suggests._

"_Huh? Oh uh yeah fine," I mumble. I'm still dealing with the shock that the boy I had sex with last night and felt that connection with is famous. Apparently it does pay to pay attention to pop culture._

_Caroline and her mom find spots while Dad and I go on Pirates of the Caribbean, then Caroline and I go on Haunted Mansion and I take the opportunity to ask her about R5. I find out that she is obsessed with Ross, he's the second youngest of the siblings and stars on a Disney Channel television show called Austin and Ally but as I've never watched Disney Channel I have no idea what that is. Among all the Ross facts I do find out that Riker is 23! He's not only famous he's 5 years older than me, this will never work. _

_We are near the front for the concert that night, my stepsister is screaming her head off and my heart is pounding. As soon as I see Riker though my stomach fills with butterflies and I bite my lip. He sees me too, smiling and giving me a wink. A bunch of girls around me scream, probably thinking he's winking at them but I know it was for me. I smile, feel my cheeks blush and my stomach do flip flops, my skin tingles as the sense memory of his arms around me comes back. Ross is in the center and starts singing, all the girls in the audience begin screaming but it's not a song I've ever heard. After a couple of fast songs they switch to a ballad, which I discern to be called "Wanna Be Your Everything" by all the girls screaming that out when the music starts. Riker walks at the edge of the stage, touching girls hands, and then he kisses a girl's hand.__I feel a pang of jealousy, it's stupid and petty I realize but we shared something special last night and now he's flirting with every girl in the audience. I start to doubt everything about last night and then they start singing "Can't Get Enough of You" the song Riker sang part of to me last night as I was getting dressed. They're singing it at a faster tempo than Riker sang last night but it's the same song. _

_I can't take anymore, I need to get out of here and be alone and I need to think. I tell my dad it's too loud and I'm going to explore on my own and I'll see them in the morning. He didn't give me a curfew on this trip but I did just turn eighteen a few days ago. I go back to the hotel and to Riker's room so I can talk to him as soon as he's back, I spend the next three hours pacing his room and restlessly watching TV. I even see an episode of Austin and Ally, it's cute has a couple catchy songs, the characters are a little goofy but it's a Disney show for young teens._

_I finally hear the door open while I'm sitting on Riker's bed practicing what I'm going to say to him for the hundredth time. I get off the bed and Riker sees me, he smiles and sets his stuff down. _

"_You came," he smiles walking toward me but I step away._

"_Only to tell you that this won't work," I reply setting his magic band on the nightstand._

"_If you're worried about long distance I already told you that I'd ma…"_

"_Long distance is a part of it but not all of it. Riker you're 23, and you're in a band, I mean a real world famous band that tours and has fans, my stepsister among them, not a garage band like I thought when you told me. I had my doubts before just with long distance but I saw you on stage tonight. You guys are good, really good and you deserve your fame but you were also flirting with every girl in the audience and I don't want to compete with that. I don't want to be worried that you're bringing some other groupie back to your room."_

"_Clare I wouldn't, I never have before and I wouldn't ever," he asserts._

"_I can't trust that, I don't even know you and you brought me into your room last night without knowing who I was. We had sex without even knowing each other how can I trust that you won't do it again as you're touring the world? I thought I was starting to know you last night but I don't know anything about you."_

"_I saw you crying in the hall I didn't bring you in with the intention of making love to you it just happened. I don't regret it because it was amazing and I would never just bring a groupie or a fan into my room for anything. I love our fans, we wouldn't be where we are now without our fans but I don't want to be with them I want you Clare," Riker entreats with pleading eyes._

"_I wish we could and if you were just a boy then maybe but you're not just a boy, you're not even a boy you're 23 and I only turned 18 a few days ago. You live in L.A. and I live in Toronto, you're in a world famous band that tours and I'm trying to get through my senior year of high school. When would we ever see each other? Get to know each other? How can I compete with your fans? When would you have time for me? I'm sorry Riker, I really like you and I wish that it could work but I don't see how," I contend in a firm voice. Then I quickly leave the room, because the whole time we were talking all I wanted to do was jump in his arms and kiss him._

_I go back to my family's suite and slip into my room without waking Caroline who is sleeping on the living room on the pull out. I cry myself to sleep, three heartbreaks in three days has to be some sort of record. I try to hide my misery for the rest of the trip and I succeed fairly well. Riker calls a bunch of times but I ignore them and delete every voicemail he leaves without listening to it. I do my best to put him out of my mind but I just can't and I come home even more miserable than when I left._

It's been a month now, exactly a month since we made love and a month of me trying not to think about him. When I went to New York this past weekend, for my Columbia interview, I got caught in the storm and hit my head, resulting in my night with Eli it was the first time Riker had even gone to the back of my mind. I came home fairly happy, waiting to start a new chapter of my life and then found out I was pregnant and I just knew Riker was the father. There was a very slim chance it was Drew but the timing was off and anyway Drew and I had used protection, condoms with spermicide so it was unlikely. Riker and I hadn't used anything and the timing was perfect, I know because after finding out I went back and counted my cycle. And I just knew it was Riker's, I can't explain how I just knew. So know I'm carrying the child of a pop star and he has no idea, I just hope he doesn't freak too much when he calls me back. Or worse that the paparazzi find out, I don't want to become famous by association because I'm pregnant with Riker Lynch's love child. As my mind runs away with nightmarish scenarios of the press finding out there's a knock on my door and I jump. Adam opens it slowly and peaks in, stepping in when he sees I'm not on the phone.

"He didn't pick up so I left a message. He may not want to speak to me we didn't really part on the best of terms," I tell Adam.

"Well dinners almost done and you should eat, bring your phone in case he calls," Adam tells me.

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then he's not good enough to be with you but you'll always have me," Adam says.

I giggle and kiss his cheek, we go downstairs to eat, I love Adam but I do hope Riker calls because this changes everything.

**(RIKER)**

"Great show the audience was really pumped tonight," Rocky says as we pile into the van after the concert.

"I love New York," smiles my sister Rydel as she flattens her pink tutu, "there is such a different energy here."

I nod in agreement as I grab my phone from my bag, I intend to send a tweet out thanking everyone that came to the concert but I see that I have missed call. A missed call and a voicemail from Clare! We spent one night together but what a night it was. There was just this spark I felt from the moment her eyes looked into mine, crystal blue clear eyes that you could dive into and get lost in. We made love and talked, I sang to her and I felt my heart becoming hers. And then she got scared, not of our connection but of my lifestyle, the fact that I was famous, in a band and toured, we would be long distance and I'm five years older than her. After she left that night I called her a bunch of times, left a bunch of pleading voicemails but I never heard from her again. Try as I might I couldn't stop thinking about her, she never left my thoughts and all I've wanted for the last month was to hear her voice again and now she's called me.

"Riker you okay?" Ratliff questions and my siblings look at me.

"Clare called," I reply slowly.

"Clare as in the mystery Disneyworld girl that got away?" Ross speaks up and I nod.

"Yeah, she left a voicemail maybe she changed her mind," I comment wanting to listen to the voicemail now but decide I'd better wait for the privacy of my hotel room.

"I really hope so all we've heard for a month is Clare this and Clare that, honestly I thought I might go crazy," Rocky teases and I grimace at him.

When we're back at the hotel I run up to my room, throwing the door open as I dial into my voicemail.

"Hey ummm it's me, Clare…from Disneyworld," she says slowly in a nervous voice like I would forget who she was. "Listen I know we haven't talked since I ran out but I really need you to call me back."

As soon as I hear that it's the end of the voicemail I hang up and find her number to call her. It rings three times and I think she's going to ignore my call again but she does pick up.

"Hi I'm glad you called, I haven't stopped thinking about you. I know you're worried but I promise y…"

"Riker," she interrupts me and the tone in her voice has me worried. It's not angry, or sad; it's worried, a little scared and even a little hopeful. "I called because I'm pregnant and it's yours," she informs me and I feel my stomach disappear as my heart starts racing. I'm so stunned that I can't even speak; the ability to form words has gone from me. "I'm not expecting anything from you, you don't have to be involved at all and I'm not even sure that I'm keeping the baby. In fact with college next year and everything I'm pretty sure I'm not but I don't believe in abortion so I'll probably give it up for adoption, I just thought you should know since it is yours," Clare tells me.

"Are you sure it's mine?" I ask slowly and then feel really bad that those are the first words out of my mouth.

"There's a very slim chance that Drew's the father but it's highly unlikely. Drew and I used protection and you and I didn't, the timing with us fits and I just know. There are tests they can do though," she replies and her voice shakes with emotion. "As I said I don't expect anything from you, I just thought you should know," she says and hangs up before I even have the chance to react.

I sink down on the bed holding my phone in my hands, I'm churning with emotions but I can't pick a single one of them out. I'm just in shock, total shock and I can't think at all. I don't know how long I sit there staring at my phone but I don't stop until I hear someone knocking on the door.

"Riker," Ross calls through the door and I get up to let my brother in. "Did she dump you again?" Ross asks upon seeing my face.

"Not exactly," I reply as I close the door behind him.

"It's been over an hour they sent me to check on you, we thought you might be talking about your blossoming love but you look like you just got some bad news," Ross comments as he sits on my bed.

"I wouldn't call it bad exactly just shocking, she called to tell me she's pregnant. I'm going to be a dad Ross," I enlighten my brother and his mouth drops open.

"You had sex with this girl? You only just met her and you had sex?! Unprotected sex at that, what were you thinking?!" Ross reprimands me.

"I wasn't thinking I was going with what I felt, what she felt. I wanted her, she wanted me it just happened, we were going completely on instinct and it was incredible. I wouldn't trade a second of it for anything in the world. When the moment is that intense and that hot you don't think you just act."

"Okay I guess I understand, so what are you going to do?" Ross questions.

"I have no idea, I haven't even been able to think, she just told me and hung up," I reply and try calling Clare back but she doesn't answer, actually I think her phone is off. "She turned her phone off; maybe the first thing I said after she told me shouldn't have been asking if I was the dad. I need to talk to her; I have to see her I have to go to Toronto."

"Riker you don't even know this girl are you sure about this?" Ross questions with a voice that clearly says he thinks I'm nuts for this.

"I do know her, I know she's eighteen, I know she goes to DeGrassi where she's a senior and I know I want to be with her. She's the one that didn't think it would work, she's the one that was afraid but I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. I know that I need to see her and we need to talk about this, she's carrying my child and I need to go to Toronto and see her," I affirm as I start packing my bag.

"Okay but we have another concert tomorrow night and you have to tell Mom and Dad why you need to go to Toronto," Ross points out.

"Right, are they still up?"

"I think so, you want me to come?" Ross offers.

"No I better do this on my own but I'm not going to tell them Clare's pregnant just yet, not until after I talk to her," I respond.

"Yeah good plan, good luck with Mom and Dad," Ross says leaving the room with me.

I spend an hour telling my parents that I need to fly to Toronto first thing in the morning to see Clare and talk to her. They finally give in and Dad finds me a flight, then I have to convince them that since it's a private flight I don't need a handler or bodyguard. They do hire a driver though who will pick me up and take me around and my return flight is at six giving me barely enough time to meet everyone else at the concert tomorrow night. I don't know where Clare lives so I'll have to go to her school, get her to come out to me without attracting too much attention and hope that she talks to me. Yeah that should be easy.

**Update Thursday February 5****th**** starting in Clare's pov the net day probably. **


	2. Steal the Sun from the Sky for You

**Readers of dragonsprit's stories he unfortunately won't be updating for a while because of technical difficulties, hard to update without a laptop. He will post an update as soon as he can.**

**Thanks to everyone that read the first chapter and especially those that took the time to review. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Ch. 2 Steal the Sun from the Sky for You**

**(CLARE)**

"Clare we're going to be late for school," Adam calls up the stairs knocking me from my daydream.

After informing Riker last night that he was soon to be a dad I had chickened out and turned off my phone. Not because I didn't want to tell him, I'd already done that, it's because hearing his voice brought it all back. Our time together may have been extremely brief but I can't deny my feelings for Riker, even if they do terrify me. I even dreamed about him last night, a wonderful happy dream of being in his arms.

"Coming," I call back setting down my brush. I grab my backpack from my room and run downstairs to put on my coat. It snowed again last night but stopped this morning thankfully, however it's still very cold outside. "We're leaving," I call into the kitchen as I open the front door.

"Clare you didn't eat," Mom scolds. Glen already left and Mom is usually gone by now too but she's running late.

"Not hungry I'll grab something at school later," I tell her. "You drive," I say to Adam when we're outside.

"You have morning sickness or something?" He asks.

"No just thinking," I reply.

"It might help if you turned your phone back on," Adam scolds.

"I can't not yet I'm afraid he'll call," I sigh and Adam shakes his head at me.

"Clare you can't get through this together if you avoid him," Adam censures.

"I don't see how we can get through it together at all Adam. It's long distance, far more long distance than me and Eli and he couldn't even be bothered to come home unless it suited him. This will just be worse, and the really awful thing is that I want to with him. We had one night together and I felt things more intensely with him than I did with Eli. I ran away because I knew we wouldn't work, not with our different lifestyles and how far apart we live but it doesn't mean I want him any less."

"That's a good thing Clare," Adam argues.

"Not if I can't have him it's not," I reply looking out the window.

Adam parks at the school and we get out, the courtyard is covered in snow but several kids are in the foyer. Including Alli, Jenna and Connor, I also see Drew and Dallas on the steps to the second floor. Adam and I join Alli, Jenna and Connor, they were talking about our upcoming chemistry test but when we approach they go quiet.

"So if it's not Drew th…" Alli begins but I cut her off.

"I'm not talking about it and I'm not telling anyone," I assert.

"But you really are pregnant," Jenna says in a dubious voice.

"Yes I'm really pregnant," I confirm.

"Who's that? Is Fiona visiting the school or something?" Alli inquires and I turn around to see a town car with tinted windows pull up. The car itself pulling up doesn't attract much attention, but when a driver gets out and starts walking to the doors this does attract some attention.

"Oh I really hope so," I mutter under my breath but Adam hears me. Then I turn around walking very quickly to the front doors because just like I know the baby I carry is Riker's, I know it's him in the town car out there.

"Miss Edwards," the driver begins and I'm already running down the stairs. I can hear everyone whispering, feel their eyes on me but I don't care. The driver runs ahead to open the door for me and I jump in the car quickly closing the door and thankful for all the snow because no one was outside. The driver gets in, I give him my address and tell him to go then look at Riker.

"What are you doing here?"

"You didn't answer your phone when I tried to call you back," he replies.

"So you show up at my school in a town car with tinted windows that's subtle," I respond.

"Well I would have come and got you myself but I thought sending the driver would attract less attention," Riker replies.

"Okay fine," I mumble.

"Clare we have to talk," Riker says in a pleading tone.

"Not until we reach my house," I tell assert.

Being close to him is like torture, I just want to kiss him. I can smell his scent, sweet and soft with just a hint of spice, somewhere between warm apple cider and leather that's been washed with honeysuckle. I close my eyes as the flood of memories from our night together begins to flood my thoughts. I don't even notice the car stopping or hear the driver opening the door, but I do feel Riker brushing his fingers over my cheek and I open my eyes.

"We're here," he says and I look at my house.

I grab my backpack and the driver helps me out, he stays to talk to the driver for a moment while I unlock the door. I set down my backpack and take off my coat, Riker comes in and I lock the door while he hangs up his coat.

"This changes nothing," I state walking into the living room.

"Clare this changes everything, you ran away because you were scared but now you're pregnant with my baby," he argues.

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm terrified and I have no idea what to do. It doesn't change the fact that you live in L.A. and I live in Toronto, or that I want to go to Columbia next year, or that you tour the whole Unites States at least. I don't see how we can possibly keep the baby or be together, Columbia has been my dream and I'm not going to give it up to be a teen mom," I tell him and my voice becomes strained with anxiety.

"I would never ask you to give up your dream Clare. I'm living mine and I want you to have yours, I want you to have everything. I want you, I always wanted you I wanted to be with you and when you ran scared I tried to give you your space. Now you're carrying my baby and that changes everything," Riker argues.

"It doesn't make being with you any easier or any more possible. You should just get out now; I'll give the baby up for adoption and say I have no idea who the father is."

"Geez you're more stubborn than my brother, have you been listening at all? The fact that you're pregnant with my baby makes me want you more not less. I'm not going to leave, I can't forget about you; I've done nothing but think about you and talk about you since you walked out of my hotel room. If you don't believe me you can ask my family I've been driving them all crazy with how much I talk about you. I want you, and I want to have our baby with you, it will be difficult but not impossible and if it's what we both want then we can find a way to do it. What do you want?"

I bite my lip, I want to look away but I can't his eyes are locked on mine and I can't look away. I want to answer him but I have no idea what I want, I just stand there staring into his eyes and rolling my lower lip between my teeth.

"I want to wrap myself in your arms and never leave them," I finally admit quietly. Riker grins, stepping forward and taking my hand, he turns me around putting my back against his chest. His arms encircle me; I feel his breath drifting over my cheek, his heartbeat against my back and the warmth of his body.

"Then don't," Riker whispers in my ear.

"I have to, you can't stay here, I can't move to L.A., well I could move to L.A. but only if I give up everything I want and I can't do that. So explain to me how we can do this?" I question getting out of Riker's arms. "How can we be together and have this baby together if you're in L.A. and I'm here? If we're going to have this baby together then I need you here not in L.A. and not touring. I'll need you here, with me and you live in L.A. so how can you be here? I want you to be here for appointments and important decisions, and to hold me when I feel lousy but how can we if you're four thousand kilometers away?"

"I'll be here Clare, for everything I can be I'll be here. We can schedule appointments for when I can fly back here. I'll be here and with you every possible moment I can. I would never keep you from your dreams and we can get a place in New York. We have money, we all have trust accounts and I can use some of it to get us a place, and hire us a nanny, fly out here as often as possible and even fly you out to me. I will do anything to make this work but is this what you want?" Riker asks putting his arms around me again.

"I…I don't know, I just don't see how this can work. You can promise all you want but Eli did that too and I barely saw him. I know you aren't Eli but he couldn't fit it into his schedule to come from New York when I needed him and I'm supposed to believe you can just hop on a plane and be here every time I need you," I argue wishing this storm of emotion inside me would subside. My brain has all these arguments for why this can never work while all my heart wants to do is kiss him and be in his arms.

"You're right I probably won't be able to be here for every minute that you need me but I probably couldn't do that even if we were in the same town. I will be here for every moment that I can and I will do everything I can to make sure I'm here as much as I can be. I will be here for the birth of our child, for your appointments and everything else I can. We can do this Clare, I want to be with you and I will do anything to make that happen. The question is do you want to be with me and are you willing to make it happen?"

"I want to be with you too and I…I want the baby," I admit and Riker grins while I get out of his arms once more. "But you can't just show up at my school to sweep me off my feet and expect me to just admit that I can't stop thinking about you."

"You just did," Riker smiles triumphantly bringing me into his arms again, "you want this, you want me, you want our baby, you want to make this work that means we're doing this."

"Don't gloat it's not cute," I scold him twisting my mouth.

"I'm happy, let me be happy, we can do this," he assures me.

"Stop saying that, you have no idea if we can do this, wanting it and being able to make it happen are two totally different things. You can't just say we want this and expect everything to fall into place and suddenly be easy. Have you even told your family that I'm pregnant?"

"I told Ross but nobody else," he admits and I turn away from him again.

"See you haven't even told your family a…"

"Because you weren't answering your phone," he cuts me off, "I needed to talk to you, I boarded a private flight to get here and find you at school so we could talk. I will tell my parents and the rest of my family and our manager, I will tell the world i…"

"No," I interrupt him this time, "no don't tell the world I don't want anyone to know that's why I ran in the first place. I don't want to be swarmed by press; I don't want to be Riker Lynch's mystery girlfriend. As badly as I want to be with you I don't want anyone to know that we are…whatever we are. I'm not going to be a story, I'm not going to be tabloid fodder and hated by millions of girls who don't even know me but hate me just because I'm your girlfriend. I'm sure your manager will feel the same way considering R5's image and the fact that your brother is on a Disney Channel show. So I can't imagine that people finding out that you got a girl pregnant after one night would be very good for your image or the band. I want to be with you but no one can know, besides our families, no one can know."

"Okay we won't tell anyone, are you okay you look a little pale?" Riker questions with a worried voice.

"I haven't eaten today and I'm starting to feel it," I respond walking to the kitchen and Riker runs over catching me by the arm.

"Okay see if we're in this together these are things you need to tell me," he says in a slightly admonishing voice.

"Sorry I was a little preoccupied stubbornly arguing my point that this can never work," I respond sardonically and Riker laughs.

"Alright you need to eat and I should eat too," he replies. We go to the kitchen and find something to eat; we sit at the table and start eating in silence.

"So if we're going to have a baby together I guess I should know some more about you," I remark breaking the silence.

"Ask me anything," Riker says but before I can think of a question I hear the front door open.

"Clare?" Adam calls as he walks in.

"Adam what are you doing here?" I query standing up.

"Well your phone is still off and you never came back to school after riding off in a mysterious town car. Why is Riker Lynch in our living room?" Adam inquires.

"You know who he is?"

"Yeah he played Jeff on Glee, I love that show you were awesome," Adam grins.

"Thanks, and you're Adam, Clare said you were in a band last year," Riker comments standing up and shaking Adam's hand.

"Yeah he's also my best friend and he lives here now, it's a long story," I tell him quickly.

"Which I'll have time to hear since I'll be here as often as possible from now on," Riker remarkss sitting down again.

"Wait are you the dad? Holy crap you had sex with a rock star and now you're pregnant with a baby Lynch," Adam grins. "So are you keeping the baby? Are you guys together?" He questions sitting down at the table with us.

"We're still discussing that shouldn't you be getting back to school?" I ask.

"It's lunch, so are you guys going to tell Helen and Glen when they get home?" Adam asks.

"I actually have to be at the airport by 5:30 for my flight back," Riker answers and I look at him.

"Wait you flew here to talk to me and you have to leave in a few hours?"

"Sorry but we have another concert in New York tonight, I'd ask you to come but you have school tomorrow, however I was hoping that you'd come to Boston this weekend. Meet my family and we can tell them," Riker comments.

"I…uh…" I pause as I think about all the reasons I shouldn't go and all the ways this could go wrong.

"She'd love to, I'll help her pack and drive her to the airport," Adam answers for me.

"When did I appoint you decision maker?" I query in a sarcastic voice shooting Adam a look.

"I'm your best friend I know what's good for you," he replies with his usual charming grin.

"I can't go to Boston without telling my parents why," I comment.

"Then I guess you'd better tell your mom to come home early. I'll get back to school so you two can talk, but if your mom is coming home right now call me because I'm not missing that conversation," Adam tells me.

"If Mom is coming home I'll want you here for support. Adam don't tell anyone okay? About Riker I mean, I don't want the press to find out, I don't want people to know. There will be enough rumor and gossip as it is I don't want that to add to it. I had no idea who he was but other people do and I don't want to be caught in that storm."

"I won't mention any names but I'll say you're talking to the dad, who flew here, picked you up in a town car, and is flying you to Boston this weekend. That should drive Drew crazy," Adam chuckles. "Call me when Helen's coming home," Adam says before leaving to go back to school.

"I like him," Riker smiles.

"Yeah Adam's great, guess I should call my mom," I remark grabbing the house phone.

My fingers hesitate on the buttons, I don't know what to tell her but she should meet Riker and he has to leave in few hours. I'm still not sure about all this, still not convinced that we can make this work but if I don't try I'll spend the rest of my life regretting it.

**(RIKER)**

"She's going to yell," Clare says pacing the living room while we wait for her mom to come home. "She's going to yell a lot and she might accuse you of things, and me of things. Glen probably won't say anything; he'll probably just sit there and tell my mom to calm down. You don't have to stay here, you can leave at any time, your car is outside."

"If you don't stop her she'll keep up the neurotic babbling," Adam informs me in a whisper.

He came home right after school and was very amused that his brother seemed to be jealous of me, well of Clare's mystery guy but that's me. He said Alli and Jenna, two of Clare's friends, couldn't stop conjecturing about who the possible baby daddy was and were very impressed that I'd flown here to sweep Clare off her feet. He also helped me convince Clare that we can have the baby and this can all work and she should stop arguing. She finally got worn down by the both of us.

"How do I stop her?" I ask Adam while Clare continues to babble.

"Well I usually say her name really loud or clamp my hand over her mouth. But I suggest you kiss her," Adam recommends and I smile. I grab Clare the next time she passes this way and spin her around dipping her for a kiss. Clare stops babbling, putting her arms around my neck and melting into the kiss.

After Adam left this afternoon Clare and I got to know each other a little better. Talking about our families and our lives, she told me about school and her interview at Columbia. I told her about living in Colorado, moving to L.A. and what I like to do when not preforming.

"Relax everything will be okay we're in this together remember?"

"Yeah, wait I hear her car, she's here. Let go of me she's going to yell if she sees us like this," Clare scolds hitting my arm lightly. I stand up and let go of her, Clare's mom comes in and looks at the three of us.

"Alright Clare I left the office early, Glen is on his way. Who's this and what is this all about?" Clare's mom asks.

"Riker this is my mom Helen Martin, Mom this is Riker Lynch," Clare tells her and I step forward to shake her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Martin," I say with a genuine smile.

"You as well, you look sort of familiar do you go to DeGrassi with Clare and Adam?" She questions.

"No he doesn't, we met while I was on vacation with Dad at Disneyworld," Clare speaks up.

"Oh? And what are you doing here?" Helen questions with a discriminating look.

"You should sit down Helen," Adam says and Helen narrows her eyes but she sits down on the sofa while we remain standing.

"Mom Riker and I…we sort of…I'm ummm I'm pregnant and Riker is the dad," Clare confesses.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Helen yells standing up quickly and Clare backs up a couple of steps. "What do you mean you're pregnant? How could you get pregnant young lady?"

"Well mom I had sex and we didn't use birth control so now I'm pregnant," Clare replies sardonically.

"How could you just have sex? Do you even know this boy? How old are you? Where do you live? I hope you intend to do the right thing. If you abandon my daughter and your child I will rein hell down up on you!" Helen threatens, the woman is rather frightening.

"I want to be with Clare and raise our child together, I won't abandon her. I live in L.A. with my family but Clare wants to go to Columbia so we'll get a place together in New York. I'm twenty three b…"

"Twenty three?!" Helen shrieks.

"Mom it's only five years difference," Clare says trying to calm Helen down but it doesn't work. Before Helen can yell again the front door opens and a man comes in, judging by the wedding picture on the mantle I assume him to be Clare's stepfather.

"What's going on?" He inquires.

"Well it appears Glen that Clare and this 23 year old are going to have a baby," Helen informs him in an angry voice.

"Oh, well I presume your presence means that you want to be involved?" Glen questions.

"Yes Sir, Riker Lynch it's good to meet you," I reply extending my hand.

"Did you not hear me he's twenty three," Helen exclaims.

"Yes I heard you, Clare were you eighteen when you two…uh…" Glen pauses not wanting to say the words.

"Yes," she replies.

"Then it was legal, five years is not much of a gap and the older they get the smaller it will seem. He wants to be involved that's a good sign," Glen says in our defense.

"They barely know each other, they met at Disney World, they had one fling over the break and now she's pregnant," Helen argues.

"Yeah they had one night and Clare was upset so Riker spent time with her, he sang to her and got her to smile. He cared about her and was nurturing without even knowing her. The more he got to know about her the more he cared about her and in his own words he hasn't stopped thinking about her. Don't you want Clare to be with someone that cares about her so much and wants to be with so badly he will hop a plane from New York? Someone that is wants to be with her so badly and cares about Clare, and their child, so much that he'd change his whole life to make sure Clare can live her dream of going to Columbia?" Adam speaks for us and I smile at him, he's obviously a really good friend and he and I will get along very well.

"You did all that for my daughter?" Helen asks.

"Yes I'd do anything for Clare and our baby," I smile taking Clare's hand and putting my arm around her.

"He really did all that mom, he's wonderful and we would have been dating from the time we were at Disney World but I was scared. Not so much about his age, although I was a little concerned with that. But Riker, and his family, are famous. He and his siblings and one of his best friends are in a band called R5 and they're currently on tour. Riker was also on Glee and his brother is on a show on Disney Channel."

"Also my cousins are on Dancing with the Stars, we're a show business family. Clare doesn't want to be a part of that; she's worried about being in the tabloids and followed by press. I wouldn't want her to be caught in that so we'll keep her from that but I will provide for her and our child. We'll hire a nanny and get our own place wherever she goes to school. I know we only had a night and we don't know each other very well but we have time for that. We are touring, I do live in L.A. and I do have other commitments but I will be here as much as I can, I'll fly her out to be with me. In fact I want her to come to Boston this weekend to meet my family, and tell them we're having a baby," I inform her parents.

"Well it's obvious that you care about my daughter. When you come to see her I expect that we'll get to know you better ourselves and meet with your family at some point?" Helen asks.

"Yes Ma'am of course, my family will want to meet you too. I've wanted to be with Clare since that night, she's an amazing girl and I couldn't get her off my mind. My feelings for her are real and strong and only got more so when I found out she was pregnant. We know it won't be easy, we know we face a lot of challenges, and Clare still has a lot of fears but we're in this together and we have Adam's support," I say to Clare's parents while holding her tightly.

"And you have ours," Glen smiles holding his hand out to me and I shake it again, "right Honey?"

"Yes you have our support, we're here for you Clare, we're here for both of you," Helen says hugging us both.

"Thanks Mom," Clare grins.

"I'd like to stay and let you get to know me better but I have to get to New York for a concert. I have a car outside waiting to take me to the airport," I tell them.

"You flew here all the way from New York for one day just to see Clare?" Helen asks.

"Well she called me and told me she was pregnant and then she turned off her phone. I had to talk to her so I came here," I reply.

"Oh that's so sweet, it's like something from a movie," Helen gushes.

"Oh brother, leave now before she starts comparing you to romance movie leads," Clare insists.

"Come to the airport with me? The car will bring you back," I say to Clare.

"Yeah take lover boy to the airport, have some nice alone time and tell us all about it over dinner when you get back," Adam comments pushing Clare toward the door.

"It was nice to meet you both, I'll let you know when I can come back," I tell Clare's parents and hug Helen again. "Adam I'll call you, I'll need best friend information," I say shaking his hand again.

"Any time, I got loads," he smiles and Clare rolls her eyes.

"I'll be back soon," Clare says taking my hand and we leave her house for the town car. "So what are you going to tell your parents?" She asks as we start driving to the airport.

"That I'm crazy about this amazing girl and she's coming to Boston this weekend. We'll get you a ticket and I'll send you the info and we can tell my family together," I reply.

"So it's your parents and your brothers and sisters, and your friend uh…"

"Ratliff."

"Right, that's a lot of people," she says nervously.

"Plus our manager Andre," I inform her and she bites her lip anxiously. "If you're worried I'm sure Adam will come out with you," I offer.

"That would be nice, what if your parents hate me?"

"They won't but I understand why you could be nervous. I'll make sure you can both come to Boston for the weekend," I assure her and she smiles.

"Now I'm not saying that I've changed my mind about people knowing about us or that all my fears have been assuaged but what are we? I mean we're having a baby together so are we…how will you introduce me to your family?"

"Wow that was possibly the longest way ever to ask if we're dating and you're my girlfriend," I laugh and Clare twists her mouth at me and crosses her arms. "You know you're adorable when you do that," I say and she smiles.

I take her hand interlacing our fingers; put my finger under her chin and capture her lips in a wanting kiss. She links her arms around my neck, melting into the kiss, her lips parting just slightly and allowing my tongue in. We don't break from the kiss until the car stops at the airport.

"I would love for you to be my girlfriend, if you want to be?"

"I do," she smiles and the driver tells me the plane is starting and I need to go. "Let me know landed safely please," Clare requests.

"I will, I'll call you after the concert and I'll see you this weekend," I remind her.

I take her lips for one more kiss and get out of the car. Boarding the plane just in time, it takes off and all I can think of the entire flight is my girlfriend and our future child. The plane lands in New York, Andre is here with dad to pick me up. As soon as I'm in the car I text Clare that I made it safe and sound

"How'd it go?" Dad asks as we start driving to the arena for tonight's concert.

"Amazing, I am crazy for her Dad. She's incredible, more than incredible, is it possible I miss her already? I want you guys to get to know her so I thought she could meet us in Boston this weekend. I'd like her and her best friend to fly out and spend the weekend with us," I inform my dad.

"Wow you're really serious about this girl Riker," Dad comments but he has a proud grin.

"You have no idea," I reply.

"We'll get them tickets for Boston and a room at the hotel, I can't wait to meet the girl that stole your heart," Dad says.

"She really did, uh but her best friend Adam is a guy so maybe she and I can share a room and Adam can share with Rocky, they'll get along," I comment.

"We can talk about it after the concert, are you ready to play? You're not too tired?"

"I've never had more energy I feel like I could fly," I reply.

"Wow, you really are hopelessly gone for this girl. Should we arrange for an interview and photo shoot?" Andre asks.

"No she actually doesn't want any media attention, she wants to stay totally anonymous," I inform them.

"Well can't wait to meet this girl," Dad comments as the car parks.

I can't wait to be with her again, I wish she was in my arms right now. I just hope telling my parents has less yelling than telling hers, and that we can keep Clare and the baby out of the press.

**Update Thursday March 5****th**** starting either the next day and Clare at school or her and Adam in Boston for the weekend.**


	3. Always

**So I'm no longer sick yay! But work is still crazy and you can still expect fairly short chapters (and sometimes very short chapters) until tax season goes away.**

**Ch. 3 Always**

**(CLARE)**

"So tell me," Adam comments with a mischievous and gleeful smile as we open our lockers Wednesday morning, "what excites you more? That he flew out here from New York to practically beg you to be with him…"

"Adam he did not beg," I correct interrupting him.

"Or that he's flying us out to Boston this weekend so you can get to know his family and he can spend time with you?" Adam inquires totally ignoring my correction.

"Both things are very sweet but I wouldn't say they excite me," I reply closing my locker and leaning on it.

"Oh come on Clare you can't tell me him showing up at the school in a town car didn't sweep you off your feet? He practically came to the school for you in carriage, flew out for the day to be with you and tell you he wants you. To top it all off he's flying us both to Boston this weekend. These things are like the modern day equivalent of crossing the sea and dangerous lands, fighting dragons and other obstacles just to be with you," Adam says and I giggle.

"Adam Torres who knew you were such a romantic," I smile and kiss his cheek.

"You still haven't answered my question," Adam points out.

"All of it is very sweet and exciting and it's all part of why I like him so much. He's a great guy and I love all the things he does for me, all the things he does," I smile wide just thinking of Riker.

"You're in looo-ooo-vvvve," Adam teases in a sing song voice closing his locker.

"Adam I'm not in love I barely know him we had one night together and about five hours yesterday," I remind my best friend as we start walking down the hall.

"I know but I see the look in your eye and that smile on your face you're falling in love you just don't know it yet," Adam says.

"If I don't know it yet then how do you?"

"Because Edwards I know you better than you do," he replies putting his arm around my shoulders.

Adam walks me to my homeroom and says he'll see me in chemistry before leaving. I sit down at my desk and try to ignore Drew when he comes in but he doesn't let me as he leans on the desk next to mine.

"You and Adam are going to Boston this weekend?" Drew questions.

"Yes the father is flying us out so we can spend time together," I reply and yes I admit I'm gloating a bit but Drew deserves it.

"And you're still not going to tell me who the father is?" Drew asks.

"The father is none of your business Drew," I reply.

"Mr. Torres please take your seat," the teacher reprimands and Drew sits down.

He does look at me all through class though, continually glancing back at me like he'll eventually be able to glean the identity of the father from my mind. I leave class as fast as I can when the bell rings just so I won't have to deal with Drew. I walk quickly to chemistry class sitting at my desk; Adam comes in a minute later sitting at his desk next to mine. Jenna, Connor and Alli come into class just after Adam.

"So the dad really flew out from New York to see you and tell you he wants the baby?" Alli questions and she's practically gushing.

"A little more than that but yes," I nod.

"That is so sweeeeet!" Alli squeals in a high pitched voice and Adam covers his ears.

"You have to tell us who he is," Jenna insists.

"I can't, not yet I just can't but I will," I tell them and they pout at me.

Mr. Bettankamp calls the class to attention so Jenna and Alli turn around. After class Adam and I eat lunch in the memorial garden, mostly talking about our trip to Boston this weekend. After lunch I have a spare and so does Drew, I'm in the student council office to work on student council things before the meeting this afternoon. Drew walks in just as my text message sound goes off, it's from Riker and I smile. I knew better than to put his name on my cell phone, Riker can't be a very popular name and I worried that people would figure it out, my friends are pretty smart after all. So I put his contact as Number One, after all he is named after Riker on Star Trek and Picard always called Riker Number One.

**Number One: Miss you, thinking about you and excited for this weekend.**

He punctuates the text with two kissy face emoticons, a heart emoticon and a smiling emoticon. I smile and bite my lip, my heart skipping a beat. Drew peeks over my shoulder to read the text.

"So he lives in Boston?" Drew questions with a grumble in his tone.

"No but he'll be there this weekend," I respond.

"I guess he's rich if he can afford to fly you both out," Drew comments and I hear a bit of venom in his voice.

"He has money but I didn't know that at first and it has nothing to do with why I like him," I counter.

"How could you go off and just sleep with another guy? I thought we meant something," Drew says and I gape at him before shutting my laptop.

"So did I, I'm not the one that decided it was a rebound," I snap back angrily I start to get up but Drew blocks my path.

"You went off and slept with another guy obviously I was a rebound and he was just a rebound to your rebound!"

"YOU WEREN'T A REBOUND DREW," I scream and take a breath to calm down. "You broke my heart, I was miserable in Florida because all I could do was pine after you. I spent my entire first day wondering what I could have done or said differently, what I did wrong to make you think you were a rebound and wishing I could make you see how I feel. Although I suppose I should thank you because if you hadn't broken my heart I never would have been crying in the hotel hallway and he never would have found me. He never would have brought me into his room and sang to me to cheer me up. I would never have had that amazing night with a truly amazing guy. I have to wonder if you were scared you were a rebound because I was a rebound to you? After all I get back from my Columbia interview to find you dating Becky! The only girl your brother ever loved and you decide it's okay for you two to date?!" I state and my voice is dripping with venom then I grab my stuff push Drew out of the way and spend the rest of my spare in the library.

My last class is studies in literature which I have with Adam; I get there just as the previous class is letting out and sit down at my desk. It goes by pretty quickly because we spend the whole class writing. When the bell rings we grab our books and walk to the front door. I already told Adam I wasn't staying for student council and he said he'd come with me early tomorrow so I could catch up with student council stuff. We're discussing the possibility of me quitting student council when I hear a conversation that catches my attention. The conversation is between Zoe and Miles and Tris, Maya and Zig. Zoe is hanging off Miles and looking at Maya and Tris with a gloating look.

"Miles is flying me to Boston and taking me to the R5 concert on Friday. He even got us Meet & Greet tickets. I can't wait to meet them all they are so hot but especially Riker," Zoe brags I manage to keep my composure but Adam turns into me and starts laughing. I admit I get a smile on my lips, not one of pride but just a happy smile thinking of Riker.

"Isn't it a little rude for you to be bragging about hot guys when your boyfriend is standing right there?" Zig points out.

Zoe and Miles began dating over Christmas break and not long after Miles and Maya had broken up. Now Maya was dating Zig even though they lived together which according to Adam meant they were sneaking around at the house.

"No he wasn't to meet Rydel, we have an understanding," Zoe says while Miles just stands there.

"We have tickets to the Toronto concert there's no need to go all the way to Boston," Maya remarks sort of shaking her head. Zoe looks disappointed I think she was trying to make them jealous.

"Come on let's go meet Grace and Tiny," Zig says putting his arm around Maya.

"You think we'll see them in Boston?" Adam questions as we start walking back to our car.

"I really hope not, besides I think we'll be backstage," I point out.

"Right guess it wouldn't be very secret if he brought you on stage and sang to you," Adam comments as I begin driving us home.

"Adam you're terrible," I laugh.

"Yeah well no one famous is going to fall in love with me and do these grand romantic gestures so I have to live vicariously through you," he replies and I giggle.

"Well maybe you'll meet someone in Boston," I suggest and Adam gives me a look.

"Anyone else talk about the concert today? And did you know they were coming to Toronto?" Adam questions as I park in front of my house.

"No but I didn't think to ask Riker about his touring schedule it's never been a problem in past relationships," I remark with just a hint of snarky sarcasm in my tone. We get out of the car and walk inside setting our stuff down and going to the kitchen. "I didn't hear anyone else talking about the concert today but I'm not sure how many can afford to go to Boston just for a concert. I did get into an argument with Drew though and he was staring daggers at me all morning," I reply while we start making a snack.

"It's because he's jealous and he should be jealous, he deserves to be jealous he should stew in his jealousy. Drew jealous stew is what he is. I hope Becky sees him be jealous of you and she gets jealous and they can be jealous together. They should stew in their jealousy together until they boil," Adam grouses with a bitter tone and I hug my best friend.

"I agree and I'm sure they're plenty jealous that we're going to Boston this weekend."

**(RIKER)**

I wanted to pick Clare up from the airport but that wouldn't be keeping things very secret. If anyone saw us or snapped a picture the secret would be out and Clare didn't want that. Actually none of us wanted that or the scandal that would follow. So we sent the van to get Clare and Adam but they should be arriving any minute. Because they came straight from school they were being brought straight to the concert and we would only have a short time before we went out to do the meet and greet. I was waiting anxiously in the green room for Clare to arrive and it was obvious.

"Riker stop watching the window she'll be here soon," Rocky says pulling me from the window.

"I miss her alright," I respond twisting my mouth at my brother.

"It's been three days and you didn't see her for a month before that," Ross comments.

"And I was missing her like crazy for that month. I got to spend about five hours with her on Tuesday so I'm excited to see her," I quip back.

"I think it's cute Riker's in love," Rydel grins kissing my cheek and I smile.

"Riker the van just pulled up," Mom says and I grin wide going out to the van.

The door opens and Clare steps out, my smile now stretches off my face and when Clare's eyes lock onto mine her smile stretches off her face. I open my mouth to greet her but I decide I'd rather just kiss her hello. So I walk over putting one arm around Clare's back and my fingers under her chin tip her chin up to capture her lips. Clare's arm goes around my neck, her lips part and she deepens the kiss. I pull apart after a few seconds so I can introduce her to everyone before we go out for the meet and greet.

"Everyone this is Clare and her best friend Adam. These are my siblings from youngest to oldest Ryland, Ross, Rocky and my sister Rydel and this is one of our best friends and an adopted member of the Lynch family at this point, Ratliff," I introduce Clare and Adam to my siblings and the fifth member of R5.

"It's really good to meet you, he won't shut up about you," Rocky says when Clare shakes his hand and she smiles.

"Welcome to the family," Rydel grins hugging Clare.

"These are my parents Mark and Stormie."

Clare bites her lip and tenses up a little when faced with my parents, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Lynch."

"Please call us Mark and Stormie, it's wonderful to meet you Clare and you Adam. We've been looking forward to getting to know you," Mom tells her hugging Clare while Dad shakes Adam's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Clare I haven't seen my son this happy about a girl," Dad comments shaking Clare's hand.

"This is our manager Andre," I introduce him as he approaches, "Andre my girlfriend Clare and her best friend Adam."

"Good to meet you," he says in his German accent that makes Andre sound so intimidating and Clare bites her lip again.

"We have to go in and do the meet and greet in a second you can hang out in the green room with my parents and Ryland," I tell Clare taking her hand and bringing her inside. "After the meet and greet we'll be back while Ryland opens with his DJ act, then we'll be on stage and you can watch with my parents and Ryland," I inform her and Adam.

"Okay," Clare smiles.

Encircling my arms around her I steal one last kiss before we go out for the meet and greet. We get some good questions and a lot of devoted fans, we couldn't be doing this without our R5 family and we love this time with them. We thank everyone, announce Ryland and go back to the green room. Clare is sitting with Adam on one sofa while my parents sit on the other, and my parents seem to be grilling Clare with questions.

"…and my stepdad's a contractor," Clare is saying when we come in.

"We've just been hearing about Clare's family and how Adam came to live with them," Dad tells me.

"Her parents are great I'm sure you'll love them when we go out to Toronto next month. And you obviously already know Adam's great," I comment grabbing a bottle of water and something to eat. Adam moves so I can sit next to Clare and Rocky sits next to Adam while Ross, Ratliff and Rydel sit where my parents were sitting since they get up to go watch Ryland.

"Yes they sound like it, we're going to watch Ryland and meet with Andre for a bit," Mom says before they leave the green room.

"I hope my parents didn't give you too much of a hard time," I remark between bites of food.

"No they were just asking some basic questions, should we go watch Ryland?" Clare questions.

"We'll go out soon but this is our only time to eat," Ross answers for me.

"Ryland is nice and so are your parents, Ryland said you've been smiling more than usual for the last three days," Clare says.

"Yeah he has, which is a lot because he's usually smiling anyway," Ratliff remarks and Clare smiles biting her lip.

"Yeah you should have seen him before when you wouldn't return his calls he was all mopy it was depressing," Ross teases and I shoot him a look.

"You were moping? Over me?" Clare asks like she doesn't believe it.

"Yes over you if it had been up to me we would have been dating since Christmas remember?" I comment and she giggles.

"Clare just likes to be chased," Adam teases her.

"Adam!" She shrieks with red cheeks.

"Then they're perfect Riker likes to chase," Rydel teases me.

"Hey," I grimace at my sister while she's laughing with Adam.

"We're going to be mercilessly teased this weekend aren't we?" Clare comments.

"Looks that way yeah, we can always hide out in our hotel room," I reply before kissing her neck and she giggles.

"So when are you coming to Toronto?" Clare questions.

"We play on February 19th and 20th; we don't have another concert until the 23rd so my parents thought we could stay in Toronto an extra day. My family could get to know your family; Adam, Ratliff and my siblings can tease us some more and we'll have more time together," I inform her and she smiles.

"We should go watch the end of Ryland's set and get ready to go back on stage," Ratliff points out.

Adam and Clare come with us to backstage and we watch the end of Ryland's performance. Ryland comes off stage and as usual _We Are Family _is playing while we get energized to play. The band puts their hands in; I do it with my arm on Clare's shoulder.

"Ready, set, rock," we all say together and then I kiss Clare before we go on stage again.

Ross greets the audience and they start screaming. I look over at Clare while I get my bass on and see her smiling at me which makes my smile grow. Ratliff starts his drum beat and I look back at the band, jumping while I strum my bass. Every time a song ends I find myself looking over at Clare, I smile at her and she smiles back at me and bites her lip. She's watching with Ryland and Adam, my parents must still be meeting with Andre. They'll probably have another meeting with Andre tomorrow after we break the baby news.

My parents return just as we're finishing _Loud _and Rocky comes and gets my bass so I can go to the mic and sing _Always_. I take the mic as the music starts looking over at Clare with a grin; she blows me a kiss just as I start singing. I sing the rest of the song engaged with the audience until the very last lyrics.

"I'll hold you close…always," I sing looking at her and can see her blushing from here while the audience is screaming and cheering.

I take my bass back from Rocky and Rydel is talking in her mic about Ross' dancing during that song. When I start to see a few people trying to peek backstage I worry they're trying to see who I'm looking at so I refrain from looking back stage, for a couple of songs anyway. I can't help it I'm just so happy she's here and every time I see her smiling at me it makes me smile more. When we're done we're exhausted and sweaty _Uptown Funk _plays and we start dancing around. Ratliff throws his drum sticks out into the crowd, Ross throws set lists, Rocky and Rydel throw t-shirts. I dry off with a towel and toss it out to the audience. We dance until the song ends and then bow and wave before going off stage.

"Man you guys have a lot of energy on stage," Adam says when we get back stage.

"It helps when the audience is energetic and cheering so much like tonight," Rocky says.

"Did you enjoy the show?" I ask Clare getting behind her to put my arms around her and my hands on her belly; it's amazing to me that my baby is in there. I hold Clare close and kiss her jaw.

"Yes I did it was great and you are very sweaty," she laughs.

"It's time to go back to the hotel anyway," Mom speaks up. We grab our stuff and go out to the van, Clare and Adam's bags have been taken to the hotel already. "I hope you two don't mind sharing a room," Mom says to Clare and Adam when we're all in the van on the way back to the hotel.

"Yeah that's fine," Adam replies.

"Probably best," Clare remarks under her breath and it's only now that I remember Adam is transgender. I'm not sure if everyone should be told so I'll ask Adam when we get to the hotel. The van parks at the hotel, Mom gives Clare and Adam their keys, they're on the same floor as us but down the hall since their room was booked just a couple of days ago.

"I'm going to hop in a shower, I'm room 1612 with Ross by the way but I'll be back after I shower," I tell Clare when the elevator dings on our floor. Clare smiles walking down the hall with Adam while Ross and I go the other way with everyone else to our rooms, Ross lets me shower first and as soon as I'm out and changed I go down to Clare and Adam's room and knock on the door.

"That was a fast shower," Clare comments when she opens the door.

"I had something I wanted to do," I respond as she locks the door.

"What?" She questions. I respond by grinning mischievously and dipping her while I abduct her lips in a relishing rapturous kiss. Clare shrieks a little before her arms go around my neck and she returns the kiss.

"Awesome," Adam laughs snapping a picture of us on his phone. "Wait I can still tell who you are. Here put this on and do that again with Clare facing more toward me," Adam instructs handing me one of his beanies. I straighten up and put the beanie on dipping Clare and kissing her again. Adam moves around us snapping a few pictures with his phone. "Perfect posting those on Facerange now," Adam grins as we stand again.

"Adam you can't do that no one's supposed to know," Clare reminds him.

"You can't see Riker at all, just a tiny bit of blonde hair peeking out from the beanie," Adam says fiddling with his phone and then Clare's phone makes a sound.

She sits on her bed and I sit next to her as we both look at her phone. She goes to Adam's Facerange page where there are two pictures of me kissing Clare, under the pictures it reads: **Clare kissing her mystery man in the hotel room! **

"And what are you going to say when Jenna and Alli reply asking who my mystery man is?" She inquires.

"What I've been telling them this whole time, I've been sworn to secrecy and can't reveal his identity for anything," Adam replies with a grin.

"Yeah speaking of telling people things I wasn't sure if you wanted me to tell my family that you're transgender," I say to Adam as he puts his phone on silent and sets it down.

"You can tell them, they don't seem like they'll react badly or anything," Adam replies.

"No they definitely won't, we'll tell them tomorrow," I smile lying down on Clare's bed and bringing her with me.

"And when are we going to tell them about the little fact that I'm pregnant?" Clare inquires.

"We'll tell them that tomorrow too," I inform her.

"We'll tell them Adam's news first they're sure to react bad to the baby news," Clare sighs.

"Shocked yes but I don't think they'll react badly," I assure her.

"I'm going to go look around the hotel or something and give you two love birds some alone time," Adam comments getting off his bed.

"Just go down to my room and hang out with Ross," I tell him and he smiles.

"Cool," he says leaving the room.

Now that we're alone I roll onto my back, I have my arms around Clare and along her arms. She's lying on her back and partially on me; my hands are over hers, our fingers interlaced and our hands resting on her stomach.

"You were really great tonight, you really light up on stage," Clare tells me after a few silent minutes.

"I light up when you're around," I respond kissing her head and she smiles.

"I can't believe how much I missed you these last few days."

"You already know how much I missed you my siblings and Ratliff made a point of telling you," I comment and she giggles.

"I hope your parents, and your siblings and Ratliff; don't hit the roof when we tell them about the baby tomorrow."

"Ross already knows and he's happy and I'm sure the rest of my family will be too," I assure Clare.

"I wish you could sleep in here with me," Clare says with a gentle yawn turning just a little so she can lay her head on my chest.

"Maybe tomorrow after they know about Adam and the baby," I tell her.

"I might just steal you tomorrow anyway," she replies and yawns again. "I can't believe you played an entire concert dancing and jumping around stage and I'm the one that's exhausted," she remarks nuzzling into my chest.

"Well you did do a full day at school before rushing to the airport for a two hour flight, plus you're making a baby Lynch in there which I'm sure is exhausting," I comment and Clare smiles and nods against my chest. "You just fall asleep in my arms," I say and she kisses my chest while I tighten my hold on her just slightly, "I'll hold you close always."

**Everyone say "AWWWWW" feel the Rare love! Next update is Thursday April 9****th**** beginning with breakfast the next morning and breaking the baby news! And continuing with their weekend in Boston.**


End file.
